


must they know?

by cathui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathui/pseuds/cathui
Summary: :)sweet meanie.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	must they know?

**Author's Note:**

> he needed to show them what he wanted.

The two were laid together on Wonwoo's bed, the soft hum of the breeze hitting the windows and the clank of the branch here and there. They were just listening to the sound of one another, the sound of Wonwoo laughing whenever Mingyu said something stupid, his nose scrunching and his eyes closing as he raised his hand to his face. Mingyu calling it the cutest thing about Wonwoo to which Wonwoo quickly disagreed with.

Mingyu talked on and on about the football games he had upcoming and how stressful the training was for each game, taking up his time for when he could be hanging out with Wonwoo but the football priorities were set higher. He told Wonwoo that he really wished that he could drop his Football practice overall just to hang out with Wonwoo to which Wonwoo lectured him about how much this sport not only means to Mingyu but to him too. It made Mingyu feel warm and bubbly inside that Wonwoo was really interested in what the other did and that he was paying attention and listening. He did have his doubts sometimes. 

Mingyu brought his arms tighter around Wonwoo's small frame, fully engulfing him in the warm hug which Wonwoo couldn't escape. Soft sighs heard from the smaller boy as Mingyu ran his hand through his hair. There was a lot about the school that neither knew or that the school neither knew about them.

Their friends didn't question how the two were hardly around one another at school, they were polar opposites so it just made sense. That's what they all agreed with anyways, Wonwoo and Mingyu sharing a look because only they knew. It's something Mingyu asked on, to keep the whole thing a secret so he wouldn't be pestered at school from his elders and his family, if they found out he would be dead. Wonwoo quick to agree that he also wanted to keep things low ey, that being the true introverted Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo's breathing steadied out more and more as Mingyu played with his hair and drew maps into his back, it was domestic and Mingyu loved it. He loved every part of these moments, of how Wonwoo acted so in love with Mingyu; and how the two just laid with one another or just simply studied together. Who knows. He looked down at the sleeping frame below him, the smallers left arm wrapped around Mingyu's chest and his head laid out on Mingyu's outstretched arm, his legs slotting between Mingyu's longer ones. 

He really wanted to show the world what they were missing from behind the scenes Wonwoo. He reached for the phone which was placed next to Wonwoo's back and opened it with the quick type of a password, quickly opening Instagram.

Mingyu's eyes softened as the camera faced Wonwoo's sleeping face, his free arm resting on his lip as he breathed in and out. He snapped a few pictures for his own and set one as his home screen. How the guys hadn't noticed his pictures of Wonwoo being his home screen yet is bizarre to him. 

Even tho there was that one time with Soonyoung where he snatched his phone and noticed, but the boy was too drunk to remember. 

He raised his phone so it was above Wonwoos head, showing the layers of hair as it swept into his eyes. He wanted to capture Wonwoo's sleeping frame, but not show too much for others to question further. Making sure the flash was off and the soft lul of the dim light in the background was the only source of light in the image. 

He decided to take two pictures, saving one and posting the other to his story which shown Wonwoo's resting eyes and his agape mouth, his hair resting in his eyes and his glasses removed. The smaller boy was honestly going to kill him but he wanted this for his own good, he wanted to show the world how he had scored lucky.

Mingyu was popular so the story gained views in seconds, replies being quick to fill his dms and the picture being sent to the group chat via Soonyoung, where he was sure they were gonna discuss where they were probably friends with benefits or something. 

Mingyu chuckled to himself lightly as he knew Wonwoo was going to bite his head off tomorrow morning. 

Placing down the phone he then rested his nose and mouth atop Wonwoo's head of hair, breathing in the elder’s scent and smelling the sea of shampoo which surfaced them.

He rested his eyes.   
This boy made him smile. 

The sound of shuffling moving beside him, the sun peeking through the window as it rose and a certain someone reaching for his phone on the side table. 

It only took a few seconds before those sweet words were said;

Mingyu I’m going to fucking kill you.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at break of dawn 7am if this is shit I'm sorry lol just needed some fluffy meanie to make me feel better
> 
> ps 2 new fics otw long as get ready kids


End file.
